Sucias Fantasías
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Len después de ver una escena entre Miku & Kaito ha comenzado a tener fantasías realmente sucias… ¿Cumplirá sus fantasías creadas? ONE-SHOT LEMMON


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Vocaloid no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la compañía Yamaha…

**Advertencias: **Hentai (ChicoXChica)

**Summary: **Len después de ver una escena entre Miku & Kaito ha comenzado a tener fantasías realmente sucias… ¿Cumplirá sus fantasías creadas? ONE-SHOT

**Sucias Fantasías**

Un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba en su habitación algo frustrado o… nervioso y hasta quizá traumatizado.

"_No podré dormir sin soñar de esa manera" _pensaba mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos intentando olvidar lo que hacía unos días había divisado. ¿El nombre del chico? Kagamine Len, cantante para la compañía Yamaha junto con su hermana y varias personas más, de entre ellas una chica de cabellos agua marina que era uno de los protagonistas de su trauma. _"Todo por mi maldita curiosidad" _pensó una vez más el chico…

**Flash Back **

_**(Len POV)**_

_Durante la noche me dieron ganas de ir a tomar algo, me levanté y camine por los interminables pasillos de la casa, que para ser casa era demasiado grande, escuché unos ruidos extraños provenientes de uno de los pasillos de camino a la cocina, la curiosidad me ganó y me dirigí hasta donde el ruido provenía, pero al escuchar bien me di cuenta de que no eran ruidos raros, eran gemidos…llegué a la habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, me asomé despacio y descubrí a las personas que estaban ahí, eran Miku y Kaito en una posición pornográfica, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Se estaban cogiendo en la habitación! Por una extraña razón no podía apartarme de la puerta. Miku se encontraba con el pecho contra la pared mientras Kaito la penetraba y escuché un gemido en el cual decía "…ah…Kaito-niisan…", esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sentí el calor acumularse entre mis piernas haciendo que mi pantalón se viese muy apretado, estaba excitado y escuchaba cada uno de los gemidos que Miku soltaba y eso me ponía más caliente que nunca. No puedo decir que no lo había hecho aun, puesto que era mentira, pero ninguno de los gemidos de Luka o de Rin me habían puesto así… en cierta forma me sentía celoso de Kaito pues él era quien tenía a Miku, la chica perfecta de la compañía. Recuerdo haber desaparecido de ahí he irme al baño para darme una ducha fría para que la ansiedad y la excitación desapareciera. _

**Fin de Flash Back **

"_Maldita sea, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la mente" _Estaba frustrado y algo enojado, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada cuando cerraba sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-Creo que tengo que bañarme- Dijo levantándose, la imagen que surcaba su mente lo hacía ponerse algo excitado, eso se demostraba por su enorme bulto entre sus piernas. Soltó un bufido y de un solo se levantó para irse al baño, era de noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, pues como se dice anteriormente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen se le venía a la mente. Adormilado y somnoliento llegó al baño, no se tomó la molestia de tocar antes de entrar y abrió la puerta para entrar por ella sin siquiera fijarse en la persona que ahí se encontraba, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, soltó un bostezo cansado y se talló un ojo.

Miró hacia enfrente y se encontró con una chica de cabellos aguamarina que se los secaba tarareando una canción. Len tragó saliva, la ropa de la chica no ayudaba a aliviar ese dolor entre sus piernas, era simple, solo constaba con un camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo. _"M-Mierda, ¿Por qué tiene que verse tan sexy en camisón?" _se dijo el chico en el momento en que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí. La chica no se había percatado de su acompañante hasta que este se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención. Al voltear, la chica se encontró con un Len con la cara como un tomate.

-¿Huh?... Hola Len-kun- Le dijo dulcemente -¿Vienes por un baño?- Len asintió nervioso, la chica aun no se daba cuenta de que su _amiguito_ ya estaba en su punto máximo –Entonces el baño es tuyo, solo deja que termine de secarme el cabello- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. _"¿Cómo diablos está tan tranquila conmigo viéndola en ese estado?" _pensó el chico nervioso, si la chica no salía de ahí él seguramente enloquecería, y su autocontrol se iría por el caño.

-N-No te apures, no tengo tanta prisa- ¿No tenía tanta prisa? El chico explotaría si ella no salía en ese mismo instante.

-oh, está bien- sonrió y él le regresó tal sonrisa.

Su autocontrol desapareció justo en el momento en el cual la chica se inclinó para recoger el peine que se le había caído. Dejando una vista de sus bragas azules a Len, quien recorrió con su mirada las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a su trasero, en el cual puso suma atención _"mmm…No está tan mal"_ Pensó ansioso el chico. Se encargo de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que nadie se entro metiera, se acercó con la mirada gacha hacia la chica la cual le miro confundida.

-¿Len-kun?- Preguntó, pero en ese momento el chico la tomó en brazos y la sentó en la tapa del escusado, le volteó a ver pervertidamente. Miku le vio sorprendida y algo atemorizada. Len la tomó de las muñecas y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica escuchando sus jadeos entrecortados.

-Te tengo una pregunta, Miku-san- ronroneó junto a su oído provocando que esta se estremeciera.

-D-Dime- dijo jadeante.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi aquella vez en tu habitación?... ¿Qué hacías con Kaito?- la chica se sorprendió por tal pregunta.

-Y-Yo…eso no te importa- dijo nerviosa.

-Yo creo que si- Continuo con su labor de besar el cuello de la chica, le dio una lamida y escuchó como la chica gimió bajo su tacto, haciendo que este sonriera. Se separó de ella y la observó, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, se fijó en algo curioso, es no era un camisón, era una camisa de Kaito. Sonrió, la chica era una traviesa. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el brazo para llegar a los botones de la camisa, mientras la otra se encargaba de sostener las manos de Miku por encima de su cabeza. Desabotonó sensualmente la camisa provocando gemidos de placer por parte de Miku. Al terminar, la mano bajó hasta llegar a sus bragas y ahí acarició su intimidad por encima de la tela y sintiendo como esta se humedecía mientras Miku gemía por más. Sonrió macabramente. Los besos del cuello fueron bajando lentamente hasta llegar al borde de las bragas de la chica, la soltó lentamente, pero la chica quería que él continuara, quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Len bajó con sus manos las bragas de Miku hasta dejarlas colgando en uno de tobillos, se relamió los labios sensualmente y se preparó para lo que vendría. Un grito de placer escapó por la boca de Miku justo en el momento en el cual Len introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de ella, Len entraba y salía, entraba y salía mientras Miku gemía y gemía con mayor intensidad en cada entrada y salida. Las caderas de Miku se movían junto con la lengua de Len haciendo una danza caliente y exigente. La resistencia de Len pereció y se deshizo de la barrera de ropa que lo separaba de Miku. Entró de lleno haciendo que la espalda de Miku se arquera de placer. Se movió rápidamente sin esperar o seguir el tiempo de Miku y después de varias estocadas el momento llegó y salió justo en el momento en que se corrió sobre la chica, empapándola con _leche_ en las piernas. Len quería más así que dijo :

-Aquí se escucha mucho el ruido que hacemos, vayamos a la habitación- le ayudó a abrocharse la camiseta y subirse las bragas. Le mandó una sonrisa encantadora y Miku se sonrojó, y asintió. Al parecer a ella también le gustó esa experiencia. Len abrió la puerta y como caballero la dejó pasar primero, se fijó en las piernas de Miku y estaban manchadas de _leche_, _su leche._ Al verla por la parte trasera estaba igual, la_ leche _se derramaba a través de sus bragas. Len sonrió complacido… ¿Para qué tener sueños húmedos con la chica, si puedes hacer tu sueños realidad?...

Len ya no ha vuelto a tener esa clase de sueños pues antes de dormir entra a su mundo soñado donde él y Miku son los protagonistas de esas…_**sucias fantasías**__. _


End file.
